vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xehanort
|-|Master Xehanort= |-|Young Xehanort= |-|Terra Xehanort= |-|The No Heart= Summary Xehanort is the main antagonist of the eponymous "Xehanort Saga", also known formally as the "Dark Seeker Saga". A Keyblade Master alongside his friend and rival Eraqus and also having once taught Ventus, Master Xehanort believes that darkness and light should exist in perfect balance, and for this reason, he seeks to conquer Kingdom Hearts and recreate the worlds according to his wishes. Through his many different incarnations, including Terra-Xehanort, his Heartless Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and his Nobody Xemnas, Xehanort is ultimately responsible for the series of events that repeatedly threaten the worlds with destruction, including the mass release of Heartless into the Realm of Light, and the creation of the Nobodies and Organization XIII. He has also brought tragedy to many that have crossed his path (weather directly or indirectly), including Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. Young Xehanort, his younger self from the distant past',' acquired the ability to travel through time from his future self's Heartless, and he used it to manipulate events so that his future self's plans would come to fruition. Like the members of the original Organization XIII, Xehanort's name contains the letter "X", along with the anagrams "Another" and "No Heart". Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: 'Xehanort, Master Xehanort '''Origin: 'Kingdom Hearts '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 60+ Classification: Keyblade Master, leader of the True Organization XIII, One of the 13 Seekers of Darkness Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and agility, Flight, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetic and Gravity Manipulation, Afterimage creation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (able to cast spells of several types of this power such as Ice, Lightning, Earth, Wind, etc.) Teleportation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation (used this to somehow Braig's arrow shots without lifting his hands), Healing, Darkness Manipulation, possible Resistance to Time Manipulation under certain circumstances (Was implied to have broken through Mickey's Stopza spell by overriding it through taking possession of his younger self) 'Attack Potency: Large Star level+ (One of the most powerful beings in the series, struck Master Eraqus down and fought on par with Terra, who is one of the most physically powerful characters in the series. His magic prowess is equal or superior to Aqua, a Keyblade Master specializing in magic, and Maleficent, a dark Fairy who can control legions of Heartless at a time, should also be on par with Eraqus in this matter, destroyed the majority of the Land of Departure with a pseudo black hole spell leaving everything in a complete wreck) Speed: FTL+, possibly higher (Capable of casually avoiding attacks from Ventus, who is noted as being one of the fastest in the series, without looking in his direction before proceeding to catch him off-guard) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+, likely higher (Stronger than Terra and managed to pin him to the ground with only one arm, Terra being noted as one of the most physically powerful characters in the series) Striking Strength: Class XTJ+ '(Has traded blows with Terra as himself, The Lingering Will and Aqua as Terra-Xehanort and Riku as Young Xehanort) 'Durability: Large Star level+ (survived hits from Terra/the Lingering Will, and from Aqua) Stamina: 'Superhuman+ 'Range: Extended melee range with a Keyblade, Several dozen meters with Telekinesis, Several thousand kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: His Keyblade (name unknown) Intelligence: Xehanort is arguably the most intelligent and cunning character in the entire series, having orchestrated the events of the entire series from the beginning, from Ventus's arrival in the Land of Departure, the creation of Vanitas, the creation of Organization XIII, among other critical points in the storyline. He has shown immense foresight and can easily read his foes and how they'd react, predicting that Yen Sid would put Sora and Riku through the Mark of Mastery exam well over a decade in advance and hijacked it to make Sora one of his vessels, nearly succeeding in the process. In addition, he has contingency plans should his original goals fail, such as his aforementioned attempt to make Sora one of his vessels when he realizes that his previous vessels, Ansem, Xigbar, and Xemnas had all been defeated by the young Keyblade Wielder. He is also an extraordinarily powerful Keyblade Master, being extremely proficient in both Keyblade and Magic combat and easily fighting Ventus, Aqua, and Terra at the same time and having the nearly exclusive ability of controlling hundreds of Keyblades telekinetically, allowing him to overwhelm foes with a storm of raining Keyblades. Weaknesses: He can be slightly overconfident. His old age somewhat hampers his mobility and forces him to rely more on his magic and cunningness (though this isn't much of a problem given his feats and after he took over Terra's body). Feats: ''' * Manipulated Terra into letting darkness into his heart. * Defeated Terra and transferred his own heart into Terra's body, becoming Terra-Xehanort. * Divided his heart among two other people, namely Braig and Isa. * Overthrew Ansem the Wise and stole his name. * Used his Keyblade to divide not only himself, but at least five other people into Heartless and Nobodies. * Gained the absolute loyalty and admiration of Maleficent. * Sent his Heartless self, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness back in time to grant the power of time travel to his 16-year-old self (Young Xehanort). * Successfully summoned Kingdom Hearts. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Xehanort: * Blizzaga: Summons three icicles to chase his target. He normally shoots off dark versions of these along with the normal ones in pairs, dealing both ice-elemental and darkness-elemental damage. * Dark Firaga: Shoots a ball of dark flames at the target, dealing dark damage. * Dark Thundaga: Calls down a strike of dark lightning on his target. * Quake: Causes the earth to shape and erupt under his foe, sending his target flying into the air. Terra-Xehanort *'Ars Solum': An ability taken from Terra. Preforms a series of ferocious attacks empowerd by darkness. * Curaga: Restores a substantial amount of health. * Dark Haze: Dashes through the field cloaked in darkness, damaging anything in his path. * Dark Impulse: Cloaks himself in darkness and mercilessly attacks his enemy with a barrage of feral attacks that utilizes both Keyblade and hand-to-hand strikes, finishing it off with a dark uppercut erupting from below. * Dark Volley: Launches multiple dark projectiles at the target. * Meteor: Summons a meteor to fall onto the battlefield and explode to destroy the target. * Rockbreaker: An ability taken from Terra. Xehanort summons several rock pillars from the ground and directs them at the target. His version differs from Terra's in that instead of three pillars, he summons over ten at a time. * Ultima Cannon: An ability taken from Terra. Xehanort transforms his Keyblade into a massive cannon that shoots an equally massive ball of energy at his target, causing an even more massive explosion. With the Guardian * Dark Orbs: The Guardian fires two orbs of darkness towards the enemy, temporarily blinding them if hit by either one of them. * Dark Shadow: The Guardian detaches itself from Terra-Xehanort to attack the target from below several times. If the Guardian grabs the target, it will then slam them down at the ground, creating a large shockwave. *'Shock Slash': The Guardian shoots a pair of shockwaves towards the target. No Heart * Big Bang: He hovers in midair, and concentrates dark energy before generating an enormous explosion. * Charge Crash: Slams down on the ground from the air, creating a large shockwave. * Dark Kick: Transforms his Keyblade into a set of greaves and assaults the target with a series of kicks. * Dark Volley: Fires several dark projectiles from his fist. * Distortion of Space and Time: No Heart creates a pool of darkness or a dark pillar of energy on the ground. If the target touches it, it will either leave them unable to move for a couple of seconds or double their speed and power depending on which one the target touches. * Explosive Punch: No Heart concentrates darkness in his fist before unleashing a devastating punch against his taret. * Keyblade Shot: Summons an array of Keyblades that swarm the target. * Keyblade Glider: Transforms his Keyblade into a set of wings. This allows him to fly above the field, and attack the enemy. He prefers to use Dark Volley, Keyblade Shot, Charge Crash, and Big Bang while this ability is active. * Sonic Impact: No heart cloaks himself in darkness before dashing at the target twice to damage them and send them flying. * Upward Slash: A single slash which knocks the target into the air, leaving them open to follow up attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Possession Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Organization XIII Category:Disney Category:Leaders Category:Final Bosses Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Hax